The present invention relates to variable displacement vane pumps.
A Japanese patent document JP H11-93856A (≈U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,150B1) shows a variable displacement vane pump provided with a pressure plate including a sliding surface contacting with a rotor and an opposite surface receiving a high pressure to press the pressure plate onto the rotor to reduce leakage in the sliding surface.